


Modeling at the Lake

by GreenSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the lake brings Shigure and Mitama much closer together. (Shigure/Mitama pornfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeling at the Lake

Mitama enthusiastically packed up her paper and brushes, making sure to take some colored parchment for making Chigiri-e. She was going to the lake again with Shigure, and she couldn't be more excited. Mitama had once dreaded the outdoors, but sharing it with her fellow artist made her look forward to their excursions.

Shigure was waiting for her by the edge of camp, his painting supplies in a pack slung over his shoulder. They had decided to walk to the lake because it was so nice outside. Mitama greeted him with a smile and a nod, and they were off.

Mitama and Shigure walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. 

When they got to the lake, Shigure began setting up his easel, and Mitama laid out a blanket and her parchment.

Shigure listened to Mitama's poems while he painted the lake, resisting the urge to stare at her. Unlike the long clothes she normally wore, Mitama had elected to wear shorts and a tank top. 

Shigure longed to tell Mitama how he felt, how her very presence inspired him, but he had no idea how she would react. At first she was just a friend, but as she became more comfortable around him, Shigure realized his attraction was more than platonic.

As he painted and contemplated his relationship with Mitama, Shigure lost track of time. He refocused on reality when he noticed Mitama had gone silent.

He glanced over in her direction and saw that she was sleeping soundly under a second blanket, her clothes in a pile off to the side.

Shigure smiled and starting to turn back to his work-in-progress before that fully sank in.

If her clothes were there... then what was she wearing???

Shigure blushed and looked back at Mitama, noticing a small hand-written note at the foot of the blanket:

It was too hot here  
So I undressed for my nap  
Please avert your eyes

\- Mitama

The young man knew this was an opportunity he might never get again. Mitama was a very sound sleeper, she probably wouldn't notice if he removed the blanket, right?

Shigure took action before he could change his mind. He gently removed Mitama's covering and replaced his half-finished painting with a blank canvas. He would have to work quickly, but it would be worth it.

Shigure had never had more motivation to finish a piece before, and he focused on getting all of the details down with careful strokes while still being expedient.

He was about to start coloring Mitama's skin when the girl moved. Shigure froze, the fact that what he was doing could ruin his friendship with her dawning on him.

Fortunately, what Mitama was doing made the term "friendship" irrelevant.

"Oh... Shigure... Harder..." The girl moaned in her sleep, her hand moving to the one place Shigure had been trying to avoid looking at.

Shigure was a prince, and princes were known for a certain action, one which he was happy to perform.

He woke the girl with a kiss.

Mitama opened her eyes to find Shigure's lips pressed to hers, and pulled back in surprise before realizing where her hands were. 

Embarrassed, Mitama tried to explain herself.

"This isn't what it... I wasn't... Wait, did you just kiss me?"

"You were asking for me in your sleep, so I thought I'd oblige you," Shigure said passionately, "You don't need to explain, I feel the same way."

Mitama was too flustered to form a coherent response, so she pulled Shigure into another kiss, holding him tightly.

Shigure responded enthusiastically, running his hands down Mitama's sides. The young poet squirmed against him, moving her hands down to his pants, or more specifically, to what was inside of them.

Shigure gasped as Mitama stroked his cock, breaking the kiss. "Mitama... you don't have to do this if you're not ready," he stated.

"Does it look like I'm not ready?" Mitama teased, grinding her soaked pussy against his bulging pants. "I want you to be mine, and me to be yours. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

There was no hint of Mitama's regular flowery tone in her words. Shigure pulled down his pants, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. "As you wish, my lady," he replied, and slid his stiff manhood into her wet pussy.

Mitama's skin flushed from the pleasure, and she began moaning as Shigure starting moving. She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him down on top of her, and engaged him in another kiss.

Mitama and Shigure's tongues explored each other's mouths, both of them moaning into the kiss. Shigure started to move faster as Mitama gripped him tightly.

The young poet wrapped her legs around Shigure's waist, forcing him deeper into her as she approached her climax. Shigure's pace became more wild as he also drew nearer to his finish, and the girl under him increased in volume with each thrust.

Mitama hugged her lover with all her strength as she came, holding his cock inside of her. Shigure shook as he came deep inside of the young girl, her pussy milking him for all he had. 

The two lovers finally released each other to gasp for air, saliva trailing between their mouths. Shigure rolled over to lie next to Mitama, and the two of them stared up at the sky until they fell asleep.


End file.
